


What Happens Now?

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's going to happen to Molly now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Now?

Title: What Happens Now?  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: G  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing/Characters: Molly, Mohinder, Niki, Micah  
Summary: What's going to happen to Molly now?  
Spoilers: "How to Stop an Exploding Man"  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
Thanks to KallieRose for the beta.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing. 

* * *

Mohinder sat in one of the slightly cushioned chairs in the hospital waiting room, watching Molly Walker as she sat at the table full of toys with Micah Sanders. Niki paced, occasionally glancing over to the children as she waited for news on DL. 

Molly had pleaded with Mohinder to take her to the hospital to wait for news on her hero, Officer Parkman. It had been a long night for all of them, but he found that he couldn't say no to her. 

"Is he your dad?" Micah asked Molly quietly. 

"Who? Dr. Suresh?" Molly asked, glancing over at the man in question. 

Micah shook his head. "No, the guy who was shot. Is he your dad? Is that why you're here?" 

"Oh, no. He's my hero. My parents are both dead," Molly admitted. "They were killed by the boogeyman." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Micah said. 

"It's okay. Who would have told you anyway?" 

"That's my mom over there," Micah said, realizing that he should probably make everything clear since he hadn't known about Molly's parents. "My dad was shot too. That's who we're waiting for." 

Molly giggled. "I figured." 

"So, if your parents are dead, who do you live with?" Micah asked. 

"I... I don't know. I've been sick and I was living in that building where we found you. But the people taking care of me are all dead now." Molly's eyes began to tear up as she realized that she had nowhere to go. "Dr. Suresh, what's going to happen to me now?" 

Mohinder was immediately at Molly's side, worried by the tears and fear in her voice. "I honestly don't know, Molly. I'm afraid that I hadn't thought that far ahead." 

"What do you mean, you don't know what will happen to her?" Niki asked, joining the conversation. "Where are your parents, sweetie?" 

"The boogeyman killed them," Molly said, crying in earnest now. 

"Sylar," Mohinder quietly clarified for Niki. Her eyes widened in surprise and acknowledgement. 

"Do you have any family who you can stay with?" Niki asked her. 

"I don't know. I have an uncle, back in California, but I haven't seen him in ages. We're so far from home." 

"Shh," Mohinder tried to calm Molly. "We'll have to talk with Officer Parkman about the legality of it, but if you would like to stay with me, I'd do my best to keep you safe." 

"Do you think that I could live with Officer Parkman?" Molly asked, her tears slowly subsiding. 

Mohinder swallowed around the knot suddenly tightening in his throat that she did not want to remain with him. "I don't know. We can certainly ask him." 

"I know that he'd keep me safe. No offense." 

"None taken," Mohinder said, hoping she didn't detect the lie. 

"What do you need protection from?" Niki asked. She was still wondering how this little girl had gotten mixed up in all of this. 

Molly looked at Mohinder quickly to see if it was okay to admit her secret to these strangers. At his nod, she said, "People keep trying to hurt me because I'm special." 

"Like us?" Micah asked excitedly. Molly nodded. "Cool. What can you do?" 

"Micah?" Niki reprimanded him. "It's not polite to ask." 

"But she already knows what we can do. She saw us," Micah pointed out. 

"I can find anyone in the world, just by thinking about them," Molly admitted. 

"I can see why people might be after you because of that," Niki said. 

Micah pulled his mother away from the others to talk to her alone. "Could Molly come live with us? I know you'd be able to stop anyone who came after her." 

Niki looked at him in surprise. "I don't know, honey. I'd have to talk to your dad about it. He's going to be weak for a while from being shot. I know that you know things have been difficult for us lately, with just the three of us." 

"I know, Mom. But you said that Mr. Linderman is dead now. We don't owe him money anymore, right? Besides, so many of the problems were because we weren't all together, but now you and Dad are back together and Jessica's gone. She is gone, right?" 

"Yeah, she's gone, baby. When did you get to be so smart?" Niki asked, truly awed by the strength her son was showing. 

Micah shrugged. "Always have been, I guess." 

"Yeah you have," Niki said, pulling him into a hug, which he resisted. 

Releasing him, Niki returned to Molly and Mohinder. "Molly, I know that we don't know each other well, but if you'd like, and if my husband agrees, you're welcome to come live with us." 

"Really?" Molly asked, liking the idea of living with three other people who were special like her. She also remembered Micah's mom swinging that parking meter around like it was nothing. "Where do you live?" 

"Las Vegas," Micah told her. 

"That's so cool," Molly said. "Could Dr. Suresh come too?" 

"Molly, we don't even know if you can go with any of us, yet," Mohinder reminded her. 

"Don't you want to stay near me?" she asked him. 

"You know that I do," he told her. 

"There's nothing keeping you here, right? You told me you just moved here to continue your dad's research. You can do that anywhere though, can't you?" 

"Well, yes, I could. Let's not get ahead of ourselves though. We don't even know if your parents had made arrangements for you to live with a relative in the event of their deaths," Mohinder said. 

"He's right, Molly," Niki said, when it looked like Molly was going to object. "We have to find out what your parents wanted for you before we go ahead and make any plans. We're just going to have to be patient." 

"Just know that you won't be alone," Mohinder promised her. "We'll figure this all out in good time. For now, you can stay with me, until it all gets sorted out. Alright?" 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan," Molly agreed. 

The End 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 26, 2007.


End file.
